Many companies base their business also on databases, which they manage in the framework of business transactions and in which a large number of structured data records are held and are to be maintained if necessary. In this regard new data records that are generated in the company and are to be entered manually in the database, or changes to these, arise on the one hand. On the other hand, the amount of data occurring in the context of electronic data traffic between companies is increasing more and more. The same also applies to authorities. At all events, in connection with the provision of services, establishment and conduct of business relationships, or in the exercise of governmental duties, structured and systematic data production, processing, administration and representation of the services provided, business relationships entered into or the like are necessary.